This invention relates to a process for the production of light-colored pastes of .alpha.-sulfofatty acid alkyl ester alkali metal salts, in which hydrogen peroxide is used as sole bleaching agent to bleach the sulfonation product during neutralization of the .alpha.-sulfofatty acid alkyl ester.